


This Side Towards Enemy

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shameless gratuitous smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Garrus gets a blowjob. Nuff said?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 37





	This Side Towards Enemy

"Shepard." His voice quavered, went subsonic, came back up again. His erect cock dipped and bobbed at the same time. 

Shepard smiled. She didn't want to get used to that. It was weird and exciting, but more than that, when he was inside her and he mangled a diphthong... her eyes crossed just at the memory of that exquisite pressure. She just had to keep him talking. Not always an easy feat, when things were going hot and heavy, but if you took out the need for him to be _coherent_...

"Shepard. Could you...?" 

Garrus was looking intently at her neck. Did he want to bite her? A girl could get into that, she supposed, if she was inclined a certain way. Shepard brushed her hair back and tilted her head to reveal her freckled carotid. "Mmm?" she encouraged him.

Something about him made her this way. Not passive, exactly. She was aware that he'd try anything she asked him to. They were both feeling their way through the minefields of interspecies intimacy, but she found herself letting him lead between the sheets more often than not.

"Would you... ah... that is..." He looked everywhere but in her eyes, gathering confidence from the inanimate objects around them. "Spirits. Could you suck it?"

Shepard blinked. She pulled away fractionally. The thing was, she'd never actually sucked a dick, turian or otherwise. She'd had plenty of encounters with schlong-bearing folk, but for some reason going down had never... come up?

He took her frown to mean something else. "Uh, that is, if you, I mean..."

"Hold on there, Garrus," she said. His nervous thrumming made the pit of her stomach churn with excitement. "I've never done that," she confessed. "Ever."

The head of his dick nodded eagerly as he ummed and ahhed over what to say next. "I... like the idea of that." He looked away. "Maybe a little too much. Virgins are..."

"I'm not a..." Shepard said quickly, sitting astride his keratinous chest. "We established _that_ already." She'd taught him a few tricks. He was an admirably quick learner. Now she hoped he recognised the expression on her face.

"Ah... right. It's a thing. Turians can't, well, don't do it much. Outside of masochists." He grinned at her, showing his teeth. "But if you're posted anywhere there's humans or, Spirits preserve us, _asari_..."

"Night and day?"

"Just once," he said quickly, "but it was... good. Very good."

"Why just once?" Shepard asked him.

"She was... talented," said Garrus. "The guys at C-Sec recommended her. I guess she was experienced..."

"Garrus."

"Right," he said. "Well, I was getting off on it. Not just the feelings. It felt wrong. And good. So I didn't go back." His chest beat beneath her. "Am I making sense?"

Shepard rolled her eyes. "You're a bit old-fashioned, aren't you, Garrus?"

"Can't say I've ever been called that before."

Shepard stared at the ceiling. "Is this a species thing? Turian supremacy?"

Garrus leapt in without hesitation. "No! More... uh... not _ownership_ exactly. Maybe..."

"You felt powerful," Shepard supplied. She crossed her arms behind her head. Her eyes unfocused. "Dangerously powerful. It tempted you, and you were afraid what you might become, what you might do. That you would take more and more, and leave nothing left, and destroy everything that was good."

Garrus looked at her, curious. "Uh... no."

"No?" Shepard propped herself up on her elbows. "It's _always_ about power. Right?"

"You're not wrong, Shepard," he said. "It was more like... it felt like a mark. Like _I_ was being marked. Uh... owned? And... I'm not saying that..."

Shepard's stomach churned. "Shut up." She rolled over, levered a thigh on top of him. She curled a hand around his neck. "You're going to look so cute in a collar."

He made a noise at that, a deep bass thrum, and closed his hands around her sides. Suddenly she had to have him inside her. She bobbed and dipped, sliding against his hardness, then slipped free and ducked her head down. "Ready, Garrus?"

His rumbling almost drowned out his voice. "Don't ask," he croaked, "just take."

It was like the deepest tongue kiss she'd ever had. He slid in easily, too easily, lubricated by the vibrations that thrummed through his rigid meat, down the back of her throat until she found her nose butting up against his plates. Her gag reflex submitted willingly to his subharmonic reassurance. She forgot to choke. She hardly even felt the need to breathe. 

Extricating herself was another matter. She pushed mightily with both hands, and only managed to get him part-way out. The same mad buzz that eased him in felt like suction when she tried to back out. She didn't mind though. The fullness she felt was a new level of intimacy, now that she had tasted it she craved it. She let her nose smush against his hide, her lips nuzzle the soft crease where his plate faded into skin. She tightened her throat and revelled in feeling stuffed.

His cries were already incoherent, a short step from delirious.

She would need to breathe eventually, though. Shepard started to bob up and down, her neck muscles and biceps popping with the effort of lifting her head.

His cries faded out of the range of human hearing. Shepard felt his hips twitch and readied herself, sliding down to nuzzle him again. She felt the first pulse pass her lips, his cock thickening where the packet of his seed passed through it. The bulge ran over her tongue, and pushed its way down her throat so that she saw stars for a moment. Then the rest came, closer and closer together until they merged into a stream. Her vision tunnelled down. Time stretched. She wanted the moment to last forever.

She woke to find her head lolling in the crook of his arm. "Uh... Shepard," he said. "You're OK?"

"How was it?" she asked. She knew. She just wanted to hear him flustered.

"We'd better not do that again," he said. His voice was strangely flat, precisely controlled.

"Why not?" She could use a drink of water, but she really didn't feel too bad.

"I think I might be starting to like you."

She turned her smile towards him, and reached down.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. But I did.


End file.
